Brooklyn BingGilmore
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Brook Bing-Gilmore has had a serious horseback riding accident and is thrown into a coma and is left paralyzed from the waist down and is just waking up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day in at the Children's hospital in NYC Brooklyn Perry is laying unconscious with both her Parent's Lorelai Gilmore and Chandler Bing by her side when she is starting to wake up from her coma slowly.

''Chand she's waking up.'' Lorelai says

Chandler rub's Lorelai's shoulder's

Brooklyn open's her eye's slowly still hooked to all her machines and tube's.

''hey sweetie Hi hunnie.'' Lorelai says softly gently holding her hand

Brooklyn just look's really scared and confused at them.

''shhh your okay Hi baby it's mommy n daddy do you remember us can you squeeze my hand if you do?'' Lorelai asks her

Brooklyn gently squeezes her hand and Lorelai just watches her.

''aww baby your going to be just fine it's nice to have you back we love you kido we wern't giving up on ya we knew you would make it and pull through.'' Lorelai tell's her and gently get's up and kisses her forehead

''so how ya feeling kido?'' Lorelai asks her

Brooklyn gives her a bad look

''so not so good huh do you remember anything?'' Lorelai asks her

Brooklyn tries to shake her head slightly.

''shh baby we'll catch you up don't move your head or neck your in a neck brace.'' Lorelai tell's her

''you ready to get those annoying wires and tube's out of you?'' Lorelai asks her

Brooklyn blinks her eye's.

''I take that as a yes okay let me call your doctor.'' Lorelai tell's her

Brooklyn get's excited and her eye's light up as if Lorelai understand's her.

Lorelai watches her and presses the nurse's call button and a nurse and Brooklyn's doctor come into the room.

''heello Lorelai,Chandler it's nice to see you awake miss Bing-Gilmore ready to get those tube's out of ya?'' her doctor asksher

Brooklyn tenses u and hold's Lorelai's hand tightly.

''shh baby it's okay your okay mommy's right here.'' Lorelai tells her and kisses her head

The nurse and doctor get her unhooked and her arm's hooked up from her Iv's and lay her down to take her breathing tube out.

Brooklyn chokes and cough's and the doctor pull's it all the way out.

''there is that better kido?'' her doctor asks her

Brooklyn blink's and carefully lift's her arm to her throat.

''thirsty kido?'' Lorelai asks her

Brooklyn just blink's and Lorelai get's her and help's her sip some water. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A little while later after the doctor and nurse leave Brooklyn's room Brooklyn gives Chandler a daddy come and hold me look.

''I think she want's you to sit with her babe.'' Lorelai tell's him

''you want me to sit with you baby?'' Chandler asks his daughter

Brooklyn blink's her eyes.

''yes she does.'' Lorelai tell's him

Chandler sit's on the bed next to her and stroke's her head softly and gently.

Brooklyn smiles and let's her eye's roll back in enjoyment.

Chandler laugh's ''I think she likes this.'' he says

Lorelai smiles ''yea she does.'' Lorelai says

Later that afternoon Brooklyn is sitting up in bed.

''so would you like to know what happened kido?'' Lorelai asks her

Brooklyn just look's at her.

''okay well you were riding a horse and he threw you off his back and well hunnie this is really hard to tell you but your par...paralyzed from the waist down.'' Lorelai tell's her and wait's for her reaction

''hey you okay hun?'' Chandler asks Lorelai and rub's her shoulder's and back

''yea.'' Lorelai says in a hurt tone and just watches her daughter cry

''oh sweetie shh it's okay mommy and daddy are right here and we're not going anywhere.'' Lorelai tell's her

''we are gonna take care of you and help you with everything until you get your strenght back up and can remember how to do thing's.'' Lorelai tell's her

Brooklyn just tries to push them away but Lorelai gently hold's her and wipe's her tear's.

''here Chandler move so I can lay with her please.'' Lorelai asks him

chandler get's up and sit's on the chair beside's Brooklyn and hold's her hand gently.

''shh baby mommy's right here mommy's got you.'' Lorelai tell's her and get's up on the bed and lay's with her hoding her

Brooklyn just snuggles into her.

''that's my baby girl.'' Lorelai says and stroke's her head

''I love you so much.'' Lorelai tell's her and kisses her head

Brooklyn tries to close her eye's and relax. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A little while later Chandler's cell phone ring's and Lorelai just look's at him.

''it's Rachel.'' he tell's her

''oh go ahead.'' she tell's him

''okay.'' he says and leaves the room to answer it

''hey Rach what's up?'' he asks her

''hey Chan how's Brooklyn doing?'' she asks him

''better she finally woke up but is memoryless.'' Chandler tell's her

''oh.'' she says

''yea.'' he says

''so when are you guy's coming home?'' Rachel asks him

''we don't know yet why Rach?'' he asks her

''because we wanted to know if we could throw Brooklyn a little welcome home party?'' she asks him

''oh I don't know maybe we'll see I just don't know if Brooklyn would be up for all that stimulation right as she was getting home and she is probably sitll going to be scared and not know who any of you guy's are and she is just regetting to know Lorelai and Me and she tenses when other people come into the room.'' Chandler tell's her

''ok you think about it and I will talk to Monica,Phobee, Joey, and Ross.'' Rachel tell's him

''okay thank's Rach bye.'' Chandler says and walk's back into the room

''hey is everything okay babe?'' Lorelai asks him

''yea everything's fine I'll tell you about it later.'' he tell's her and smiles at his daughter

''okay.'' Lorelai says and just let's thier daughter relax into her

''I should probably go and call Rory in a little bit to tell her that she's okay and awake.'' she tell's him

''yea that's a good idea.'' he says

''okay I'm going.'' Lorelai says and kisses her daughter's head and slowly get's up

''you'll stay in here with her?'' she asks him

''yea sure absoutly go.'' he tell's her

''ok I love you.'' she tell's him and kisses him

''love you too.'' he tell's her

Lorelai leave's the room to go and call Rory. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rory is at her desk working when her cell phone vibrate's so she pick's it up without looking to see whose calling and and open's it.

''Rory Gilmore'' she says

''hey hunnie it's Mom.'' Lorelai tell's her

''oh hey Mom.'' she says softly

''hey am I interupting you?'' Lorelai asks her

''no not at all just working on something what's up?'' Rory asks her

''well I just wanted to tell you that your sister is awake.'' Lorelai tell's her

''aww good so how is she doing?'' Rory asks her

''well she's still majorily out of it and doesn't remember anything but she's better and getting to know Chandler and I again.'' Lorelai tell's her

''aww that's soo great I'm so glad.'' Rory says

''yea it is good so when will you be free to come and visit her?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory takes a deep breath ''I...I don't know I will have to plan it and take a day off to come and drive down there.'' Rory tell's her

''hunnie I have something to tell you.'' Lorelai tell's her

''okay what is it?'' Rory asks her

''well it's about Brooklyn baby she's...'' Lorelai says before Rory interupt's her

one of Rory's staff member's show's up at her office and knock's.

''excuse me Rory do you got a minute?'' the girl asks her

Rory cover's the phone ''yea sure hangon one second.'' she tell's the girl

''hey mom could I possibly call you back in a few minute's one of my staff memeber's need's me for a second.'' Rory tell's her

''yea sure sweetie talk to you in a few.'' Lorelai tell's her

''thank's.'' Rory says and hang's up and help's her staff member

Lorelai goes back into the room.

''hey'' Chandler says

''hey'' Lorelai says

''I thought you were talking to Rory?'' he asks her

''I was but she got interupted and is calling me back in a few minute's.'' Lorelai tell's him

''oh okay.'' Chandler says 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lorelai sit's down and sighs and takes a deep breath.

''hey you okay?'' Chandler asks her and run's his hand down her back

''yea.'' she says looking at her daughter watching her sleep

A few minute's later Lorelai's cell ring's again

''it;s Rory I gotta take this.'' she tells him

''ok go ahead,.'' he says

''okay.'' she says and leaves the room

''Hi hun.'' she says

''hey so what were you trying to tell me earlier?'' Rory asks her

''uh well hold on.'' Lorelai tells her and goes into an empty holding room and shut's the door and it's down.

Lorelai ''well sweetie.'' she says and sigh's ''your sister is paralyzed from the waist down.'' Lorelai tells her

''what!'' Rory says

''yea.'' Lorelai says

''oh god so um how are you and Chandler going to swing it?'' Rory asks her

'well we're gonna have to make some changes to make the apartment wheel chair accessible for her.'' Lorelai tells her

''so what does that mean having to kick Rachel, Phobe, and Monica out?'' Rory asks her

''well yea I guess I mean Rachel lives with Ross now so we won't have to kick her out but I'm going to have to kick Phobe and Monica out which I don't want to do because I like them living with us but we won't have enough space for everything that your sister is going to need if we don't Chandler and I are just going to have to buy them another apartment so they can live together.'' Lorelai tells her

''who wait when did Rachel move out and into Ross's how come you didn't tell me about this?'' Rory asks her

''a few month's ago and it was really no big deal I didn't want to bother you while you were at work.'' Lorelai tells her

''so does she know that she's paralyzed?'' Rory asks her

''yea she does.'' Lorelai tells her

''and how did she take it?'' Rory questions her

''well not good she had a major melt down but I calmed her down and got up on her bed with her and held her for a while before she finally started to calm and relax and fall back asleep again.'' Lorelai tells her 


End file.
